Harry Meets the Fellowship
by Toki Bear
Summary: This is a Harry Potter LOTR crossover so I hope you like it. Finished
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters and places featured in this story. Thank You  
  
Prologue ~*~  
  
A tall blonde elf was running for his life. He had lost his bow and all his arrows. Even his two little knives had been lost when he fell into the river. The elf was not alone though. He had some friends with him. There were two men, one with black hair the other with brownish blonde hair. There was also a small dwarf with the handle of a broken ax in his hand. The two men carried, upon their backs, two small halflings each. The halflings were too weak to run with their friends. There had also been a ninth member to this group. The man, or rather wizard had been lost in the Mines of Moria at the bridge of khazad-dûm. The loss had devastated the group. They had run from Moria to the land of Lothlorien where they had met the Lady of the Wood. She gave them boats and sent them down the Great River. Before the company had gotten to their destination, they had come to some unexpected rapids, put there by the enemy, no doubt. All their boats had been overturned and them, washed away in the rushing waters. They had been thrown against rocks and bashed against the jagged walls. They were all to weak to swim to shore when they came to the calm before the waterfall, Rauros. They were swept over the edge, thinking that they had failed their mission and they were all prepared to die. When they woke up, they found themselves on a strange shore. No one knew where they were but they knew they had best get away from the river. Finding that all their weapons had been lost or broken, except for the black-haired man's sword. They picked up the four halflings and started running. This is what they are doing now. They all ran on. Silently, not talking. Finally, the woods started to thin out and they came out in a huge grassy lawn. In front of them was a huge castle. Bloodied and bruised, and hurting terribly from many un found injuries, they made their way slowly up to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters and places featured in this story. Thank You  
  
Chapter1 ~*~  
  
Harry Potter and his two best friend's Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sat in the Griffyndor common room, doing the homework their teachers had given them on the first day of school. Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he knew his aunt and uncle were glad to be rid of him. Harry was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He sat staring out the common room window towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Harry! Harry, you'd better do your...," Hermione was saying when Harry saw something.  
  
"Look there! Someone is coming! Out of the forest. Look," he said pointing  
  
Ron and Hermione leapt up to look out the window. They saw, there on the lawn below, what looked to be four figures. Three were very tall and one was quite short. Two of the tall ones had something on their backs that no one could make out in the dim light. The figures were walking slowly, limping in pain towards the front doors.  
  
Hermione looked around the empty common room and said, "We should tell someone."  
  
"But who," Ron asked?  
  
Harry thought a moment. Not knowing where any of the teachers were at this time of night, he said, "Hagrid! He'll help them."  
  
"But we're not allowed to leave the castle at night," protested Hermione.  
  
"Have you forgotten what Harry's got," Ron said surprised.  
  
"Of course not. I just don't...," Hermione started, "Well, if those people are hurt, we had better get some help.  
  
Harry ran upstairs and got his invisibility cloak, which he had received from Dumbledore his first year at Hogwarts. He came back down and they all snuck out the hole. They walked around a corner and put on the cloak. They went along silently until they came to the front door. Making sure no one was around, they slipped out. They ran as fast as they could to Hagrid's house, not noticing the company making their way slowly towards the steps.  
  
~*~  
  
"Someone will find us here," Gimli said painfully, his breathes coming out in gasps.  
  
"Yes, this castle does not feel evil to me. It is big and dark so if we knock no one will hear us," Boromir said painfully setting Merry and Pippin down next to Sam and Frodo where Aragorn had laid them.  
  
The Fellowship was in so much pain that they all fell unconscious on the great stone steps.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hagrid! Hagrid! Open up! It's us," Harry said banging on the door.  
  
The familiar sound of Fang's barking met their ears. Then the sound of Hagrid coming to the door and finally the door being opened.  
  
"Hullo Harry. Harry? How many times do I have haf ter tell yeh, don' come sneakin' ter see me. It's against school rules," Hagrid said. "It's an emergency," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, come in then," Hagrid opened the door wide, "Is yeh in?"  
  
"Right here," Ron said throwing off the cloak.  
  
"Now, what's the emergency," Hagrid asked?  
  
"We saw some people come out of the forest a few minutes ago. They were goin' really slow like, and limping pretty badly," Harry explained.  
  
"Really, come on then. We better go help them then. Where did yeh see em'," Hagrid asked?  
  
"They were coming out by the Womping Willow," Ron said.  
  
"Do you know who they were," he asked?  
  
"No students here that's for sure," Hermione said.  
  
"Not students anywhere," Ron said, "They were tall, full-grown men, least three of them were."  
  
"Right, they was comin' towards the front doors then," Hagrid said.  
  
"I guess so," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, they have already made it there then. Come on Fang! You kids ad' better put that cloak on. No tellin' who these people are," Hagrid said walking out the door, "Foller me!"  
  
They followed Hagrid up to the castle. Silently, not making any sounds. Hagrid was right. When they reached the steps, there was not four but eight people. Three very tall men, one shorter man with a long bushy beard, and four small people that Harry thought looked like four very young children. All were unconscious.  
  
"S' all righ'," Hagrid said, "You can take that off. They people in more danger than they are ter us."  
  
"Oh, the poor things," Hermione said walking towards the little people.  
  
"Hermione, go find Dumbledore," Hagrid said quickly.  
  
Hermione nodded and ran up the steps in the main hall.  
  
"Who are they Hagrid," Ron asked looking at the tall blonde man with pointy ears. "I don' know, but spose' Dumbledore'll know," Hagrid answered.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. All he could do was wonder how these people had gotten so badly hurt and what if whatever did this to them had followed them here, to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione hadn't made it very far when she ran strait into Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled, "What brings you out this late and in such a hurry?"  
  
"Headmaster," Hermione said surprised, "We saw these... and we snuck out... and found Hagrid... and now their out there... and I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't have left the common room."  
  
"Now, Miss Granger. What are you talking about," Dumbledore asked his tone becoming more concerned, "Is someone hurt? Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know, sir, but they're out there with Hagrid and Ron and Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"All right, come on then. Show me the way," Dumbledore said quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
"This one here's an elf," Hagrid said.  
  
"An elf, but he don't look a thing like Dobby," Ron was saying as Hermione and Dumbledore came out the doors.  
  
"Oh my," Dumbledore said. 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters and places featured in this story. Thank You  
  
Chapter2 ~*~  
  
Pippin woke up in a strange place. He had never seen anything like it in his whole life. Moving paintings. That was something new. He tried to sit up but fell back down on his pillow with a plop from the pain. That's when it all came back to him. Frodo and the ring and the Fellowship and the mines and... Gandalf and Lothlorien... and the river... and the crash.  
  
"Where am I," he thought out loud?  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," said the familiar voice of Merry from his rigft. "Merry, do you remember it all," he asked turning his head so he could see his friend on the bed next to him?  
  
"As much as you, I guess," Merry said with a smile.  
  
"Have you seen any of the others," Pippin asked?  
  
"Gimli is on my right and I think Aragorn is on your left," Merry said.  
  
"Did you see the paintings," he asked?  
  
"Strangest thing I ever saw," Merry laughed painfully.  
  
"You're awake," said a kind voice from Merry's right.  
  
"Who are you," Merry asked the lady standing next to him?  
  
"My name is Madame Pomfrey. I've been taking care of you this past week," the lady smiled.  
  
"Week," Pippin exclaimed, "We've been asleep for a week and we haven't eaten anything!"  
  
"You are funny little people," Madame Pomfrey laughed.  
  
"Hobbits, if you please," Merry said.  
  
"Of course, it's just, I didn't think you still existed," she said smiling.  
  
"Mister Frodo! That picture laughed at me," Sam exclaimed from his bed across from Pippin.  
  
"Yes Sam, it did," Frodo laughed.  
  
"Ah, your friends are awake," Madame Pomfrey said smiling, "You should all be fine by lunch time. Now, drink this."  
  
Merry and Pippin took a cup from the tray she was holding and drank it.  
  
"Tastes like... mud," Pippin said.  
  
"Go to sleep. When you wake up, you will be fully healed," she said walking over to Sam and Frodo and giving them the same thing. Pippins' eyes felt heavy and he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder how those people are doing," Hermione whispered to Harry at breakfast a week later.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems that no one else knows about them yet so had better keep quiet," Harry said.  
  
After breakfast they went to their classes. After that, they came back for lunch. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and called for quiet.  
  
"As most of you don't know, we have some visitors. They have been with Madame Pomfrey for the past week. They will be joining us for lunch today," Dumbledore said. There was the buzzing of people whispering and then he continued, "Please give them a warm welcome. I have had a chance to speak with their leader this morning. They have been through a lot. I expect you to all be on your best behavior while they are here."  
  
When he finished the whole hall erupted into a loud chatter of voices wondering, who these people were. Harry looked over at Malfoy who was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"No doubt they won't be on their best behavior," Ron whispered to Harry as the back doors opened.  
  
The hall became very quiet. As everyone watched, two men walked in. Both were very tall and had scraggly hair. The one on the right had black hair, the other, brownish blonde. Following them was a small man with a long brown beard. Next came two very small people, about the size of a young child. After them was two more of the same kind. Bringing up the end, was a very tall man with long blonde hair and pointed ears. When this man walked in, there was much whispering among the girls at all the tables. The man blushed little but did nothing. Harry and Ron knew that this man was really an elf, but not a house elf like Dobby. The company made their way to the front of the room and met with Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome my friends," Dumbledore said, "Welcome. You may sit at that table over there. It is just for you. Don't worry my dear Hobbits. The seats are tall enough even for you."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam walked into the big hall behind Pippin. He looked around and saw very strange things. The sky was in the ceiling and the candles were floating in mid-air. Sam thought it must have been magic. He looked around and saw a lot of faces staring at them. This made him a little uncomfortable. He followed Pippin up and met with the man called Dumbledore. He had not yet talked to this man, but he reminded him of Gandalf.  
  
"Welcome my friends," Dumbledore said, "Welcome. You may sit at that table over there. It is just for you. Don't worry my dear Hobbits. The seats are tall enough even for you." Sam followed the company over to the table and took his seat on the right of Frodo. Merry and Pippin sat down next to him. They were now seated infront of the whole group of people.  
  
"They look so young," he thought, "this must be a school, though it is a strange school. Magic is everywhere. Wizardry, but it must good magic for they have treated us better than even the Lady herself. She scared me though. Gave me the creeps. Speaking to me in my head. And that mirror. Scary..."  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by the kind voice of Dumbledore introducing his company. "This is Aragorn and Boromir... Gimli the dwarf... Legolas the elf... and the last four are Hobbits. Boys, would you please come up here so the school can see you."  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped up and hurried towards the old man. Sam and Frodo were reluctant to follow.  
  
"This is Meriadoc or Merry, is that correct," Dumbledore asked?  
  
"Yes," Merry nodded.  
  
"Good and this is Peregrin or Pippin. Samwise or Sam and Frodo," Dumbledore continued, "You may sit down now. Alright now that introductions have been made, let the feast begin."  
  
Sam sat back down just as all the empty plates in on the tables magically filled with food.  
  
"Well that's an eye opener for sure," he said quite amazed by it all. He watched all the kids dig in like it was no big deal, "Well, I guess they must be used to it."  
  
"Sam, Sam, would you like some potatoes," Pippin asked through a mouthful of chicken?  
  
"Definitely," Sam said taking the bowl from his friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"That Merry and Pippin seem a lot like Fred and George," Ron said as they made their way down to Care of Magic Creatures which they shared with the Slytherins, "Too bad they didn't show up last year."  
  
"I wonder how long it will take for them to get into some trouble," Harry laughed.  
  
"Did you see that little dwarf," Malfoy said loudly, "Ugliest little hog I ever did see. He was so weird, carrying that little stick with him. What was it, a wand that was too big for him?"  
  
"Ignore them Harry," Hermione said. "I know," Harry said hotly.  
  
"Harry! Hullo! Come on, come on. I've got ter start me lesson," Hagrid bellowed.  
  
"Wonder what the big gits' got for us now," Malfoy snickered just loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"Alright, now this is a Piggle," Hagrid said holding up a small pink pig with silver wings and sharp fangs protruding from its large snout, "You hade best be careful with these little guys. If yer mean ter em', they'll most likely bite yeh. We're gonna be takin' care of em' for a while. Now, I'm gonna give yeh each one. First get into groups of twos or threes. Be nice ter em'. They're all different colors so's you can tell which one's yurs. Here ya go Harry."  
  
He handed Harry an aquamarine Piggle. Harry like this one. He handed it to Ron so he could see and Ron looked quite happy. Ron gave it to Hermione who squeaked, "Oh, it's so... cute." The Piggle, which Hermione named Greg, snuggled against her neck. Harry looked over at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and smiled to see that they were receiving a black one with red beady eyes.  
  
"The poor thing," Hermione said seeing the black Piggle.  
  
"Oh, I think it'll give Malfoy mor trouble than you think," said Ron seeing the Piggle trying to fly away. 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters and places featured in this story. Thank You  
  
Chapter3 ~*~  
  
When the school had filed out, Dumbledore took the Fellowship up to his office. Legolas was amazed by the school. The pictures and statues, and the students seemed nice.  
  
"Sit down my friends," Dumbledore said when they reached his office, "Now, down to business. It is a great loss for me that Gandalf has been lost."  
  
"You knew Gandalf," Frodo said, his voice shaking with the effort to keep back the tears that had been brought up at the memory of his dear friend.  
  
"Yes. Gandalf was my brother," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkled with the knowledge of many uncounted years.  
  
"I... I didn't know Gandalf had a brother," Frodo choked.  
  
"Not many do, for not many here have met Gandalf and not many in Middle-Earth have met me. I have met Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir before on my travels through Middle-Earth and I must know, is Lothlorien still as beautiful as when I last saw it Aragorn," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It has been many a year since you have seen Lorien. It has changed much. I do not believe I could tell you if it were still that beautiful for we did not see the forest at full bloom," Aragorn said solemnly.  
  
"Albus, how did we get here, to Earth," Legolas asked?  
  
"I am not quite sure, but I believe that you have stumbled upon an unknown portal between the two worlds. I just hope that Sarumon and Sauron have not yet found it. If they have, we will be in more danger than ever before because I believe that Voldemort and Sauron are one in the same. If Voldemort finds out that the Ring has been brought to earth, he will surely start searching for it and if he finds that it is here, he will stop at nothing to get it. For now we will not worry about such possibilities. Come Frodo. Tell me now of you came to bear this burden and how you came to be here," Dumbledore said.  
  
So Frodo, with help from his friends, told of how Bilbo found the Ring, to Bilbo's 111th birthday, to the flight from the Shire, to Rivendell, to Moria, to Lothlorien, to the Great River, and to the crash and fall over Rauros.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, his eyes full of knowing pleasure, "Merry and Pippin. You two are a lot alike two students that graduated last year. Always getting into trouble, causing mischief, playing jokes. Fred and George Weasley were their names. Red-headed twins with lots of freckles. You should meet their brother. His name is Ron. He is in his sixth year but is not into causing trouble but has gotten into much trouble while he was here. In his first year, he helped young Harry Potter, his best friend, win a very hard game of chess which got him sent to the hospital wing and young Harry defeated Voldemort again. It would do you good to meet them, and their friend Hermione Granger as well. She is smart girl. She also helped Harry get to Voldemort. I think that you should all meet them. And Frodo. You would do well to become friends with Harry. He will be able to relate to you. He has been in your position many times now. I believe that they have Transfiguration next. I'm sure Minerva wouldn't mind them coming up here."  
  
"Harry Potter? The boy that lived," Legolas said thoughtfully.  
  
"The very one, although he was only a baby when I told you about him. He is now 17 years old and a whiz at Quidditch," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"What's Quidditch," Pippin asked?  
  
Dumbledore laughed and explained the game to him. When he was finished, Pippin was very excited to see the game played. ~*~  
  
"Good, we're not late," Ron said out of breathe.  
  
"Take your seats class! Take your seats," Professor McGonagal hollered over he class that was still very excited about the guests, "Now today... yes, come in."  
  
"Hello Minerva," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Hello Headmaster," she replied.  
  
"I would like to see Potter, Weasley and Granger in my office when you get a chance," he said walking away.  
  
"You hear him, take you things and I expect you to read chapter 2-3 tonight in your books," McGonagal said as they walked out of the class.  
  
"I wonder what they did this time," Neville Longbottom whispered to his friend Dean Thomas.  
  
"What did we do now," Ron asked as they walked down the deserted halls?  
  
"I don't know," Harry said back.  
  
"Maybe we didn't do anything. Maybe he just wants to tell us that we're sharing a room with those Hobbits or something," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah right," Ron said, "Get serious. That would be the best thing that could happen. And I bet the Hobbits get to come to all our classes too."  
  
~*~ 10 minutes later in Dumbledore's office  
  
"And so you see, you will be sharing a room with the Hobbits and if you don't mind, they may want to accompany you to some of your classes," Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Well, that's fine with me," Harry said, "Ron?"  
  
"Me too," Ron agreed, "And anyway, I'd like to get to know you guys more myself."  
  
"We want to here about your brothers," Merry said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and I want to see you play Quidditch Harry," Pippin said.  
  
"Right then, I can talk to Oliver Wood... I mean Bryce Maroid are team captain about letting you come to our practices," Harry said. "Would you really," Pippin asked?  
  
"Course," Harry shrugged. "What about you two," Hermione asked, "Frodo, Sam, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I wanna see where all that food was made and I wanna get some of the recipes... and I'll go wherever Mister Frodo goes," Sam said quietly.  
  
"Sam you do whatever you want," Frodo said, "All I want to do is see the whole castle. Its so big. It may take ages to see the whole thing. You can go wherever you want."  
  
"Yes Sam," Dumbledore smiled, "I'm sure Hermione would be happy to show you the kitchens."  
  
"Oh yes," Hermione smiled, "It is... well, you should see it for yourself."  
  
"Thank you Miss Hermione," Sam blushed.  
  
"Just call me Hermione," she smiled again.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do while you're here," Ron asked the other members of the company?  
  
"I think me and Legolas were going to be helping your friend Hagrid out," Gimli said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes. Piggles, is that what you studying now," Legolas asked?  
  
"Yes. They are very cute," Hermione blushed nervously.  
  
"Sorry, Headmaster, sir, but I think we should be heading to our next class. Me and Ron have Divination next," Harry said apologetically.  
  
"Yes, it is a long walk up those stairs," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Can we go," Merry and Pippin said at the same time.  
  
"Sure," Ron shrugged, "If you don't mind sir."  
  
"Of course not," said Dumbledore, "Get going."  
  
"I don't have anything now, I can take you to the kitchens," Hermione offered.  
  
"Really," Sam asked?  
  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
  
"I'd like to come too," Frodo smiled.  
  
"Please excuse us then Headmaster, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli sirs," Hermione said as they all walked out the door.  
  
"It will be interesting to know how far Merry and Pippin actually get up the tower," Boromir laughed.  
  
"Yes, I have heard it is quite tall," Aragorn agreed.  
  
"We'll see," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Albus," Legolas asked, "Do you mind if Gimli and I go explore the woods a little. I mean, what if there are Orcs out there?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead. But go see Hagrid first. He can supply you with formidable weapons. I noticed that you have lost yours," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, it was a great loss. But hurray I have not lost my hair from the Lady," Gimli said happily pulling a small box from his pocket, "It is from Galadriel. She cut her hair for me."  
  
"That is a precious gift indeed. Go then. We should like to know what is out in our forest," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said as he and Gimli left the room.  
  
"Oh Legolas," said Dumbledore, "I will be here when you return. The password is Ham-Fishwich."  
  
"Thank you again," said Legolas as he and Gimli descended down the stairs.  
  
"Now, Aragorn. Would you like to teach our Defense Against the Dark Arts class while you're here. I can't seem to find anyone to do the job. Our resident Griffyndor ghost is teaching it now," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Of course," Aragorn said.  
  
"Good, now Boromir, you can do whatever you want," Dumbledore said, "I think you could help Hagrid out at night when he goes into the forest."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Boromir said.  
  
~*~ "Harry, Harry can we slow down," Pippin asked out of breathe?  
  
"Come on," Harry said putting the Hobbit on his back.  
  
"You need a ride too Merry," Ron asked?  
  
"If its alright," Merry said.  
  
Ron picked up Merry and they walked up the rest of the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the ladder, Merry and Pippin climbed up first followed by the worn out Ron and Harry. When they got up, they found a table at the back of the room and sat down. Harry found two chairs for Merry and Pippin to sit on although they couldn't do more than stick their noses over the edge of the table.  
  
"I see we have visitors," said the mysterious voice of Professor Trelawny.  
  
"This is gonna be a long class," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, this is it," Hermione said standing infront of a giant painting of a bowl of fruit.  
  
"Where," Sam asked confused?  
  
"Sorry, just tickle the pear," Hermione told Sam.  
  
"What," said Sam confused.  
  
"I'll do it," said Hermione tickling the pear.  
  
"What the...," Frodo said as the pear giggled and turned into a huge green door.  
  
"Come on," Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's an eye-opener for sure," Sam said when he saw the kitchen.  
  
The room had a ceiling that was as high as the Great Hall. There were mounds of glitter brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls and a great brick fireplace at the other end of the room. Standing around the room were at least a hundred tiny elf-like creatures doing many different jobs.  
  
"What are they," Sam asked?  
  
"House Elves," Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, Sam," Frodo said, "Are you gonna ask them anything?" "Dobby, Winky," Hermione said as two elves walked up.  
  
"Hello Hermione," said Winky in her squeaky voice.  
  
"What is Hermione doing in here? Shouldn't she be in class. And who is these little men," Dobby asked?  
  
"Dobby, Winky, meet Frodo, and Sam," Hermione smiled, "I think Sam has some questions. 


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters and places featured in this story. Thank You  
  
Chapter4~*~  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. This bow should do fine until I find time to make my own. And these knives work well too," Legolas said happily.  
  
"Yes, this is a very good ax Hagrid. I honor those who have made such a thing here. Although I do miss my own ax," Gimli said.  
  
"Yer welcome," Hagrid smiles happily.  
  
"I am going into the forest to do a little scouting to see if anyone has found a way in yet. Gimli, are you coming," Legolas asked?  
  
"I have had enough of the forest for now. I think I will stay here and talk to Hagrid. Be careful my friend," Gimli said.  
  
"I will," Legolas smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Legolas crept quietly into the woods. He looked everywhere for a sign of Orcs but nothing could be seen. Suddenly, the sound of hooves could be heard infront of him. He quickly climbed into the nearest tree and waited motionless on a branch where he could still see the trail. As he watched, a black rider rode up. It stopped under his tree and sniffed around. It, not having good sight did not see Legolas. The rider gave up and kept going.. Moments later a host of Orcs with the creature Gollum on a leash passed under his tree. None of them looked up at him. Gollum was hissing and spitting the whole way. He waited again. Then more hooves could be heard. He waited. Suddenly a rider in white came into view. He stopped under the tree and looked up right at Legolas.  
  
"Come down my friend, dear Legolas," the man said.  
  
Legolas didn't move.  
  
"I have missed you. Do you not want to know what happened to me in Moria," he questioned?  
  
"Mithrandir? Gandalf, my old friend," Legolas jumped from the tree and landed lightly on the ground.  
  
The man dismounted and hugged the elf.  
  
"We have missed you," Legolas said, "We have deeply needed your council. Our road has been hard."  
  
"Yes, but I see you have made it here to my brother Albus. You remembered him right," Gandalf asked?  
  
"Of course. How could I forget someone as cheery as him," Legolas laughed, "He has been such a good help. Frodo and the other halflings are very weary. They may not show it but I can see it in their faces. They are home sick."  
  
"Yes, I imagined they would be by now," Gandalf smiled, "Come, it is not safe here. We better get to the school. We must tell Albus what you have seen and then I will tell you all that happened to me."  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Frodo's face," Legolas smiled following Gandalf down the path.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters and places featured in this story. Thank You  
  
Chapter 5~*~  
  
"That was a very interesting class," Pippin said following Harry and Ron down from the tower.  
  
"Yes, where, to next," Merry asked?  
  
"Dinner," said Ron.  
  
"Food," said Pippin happily.  
  
"I have never tasted such good food as you have here," Merry smiled.  
  
"What kind of food do you have in Middle Earth," asked Ron?  
  
"Well, anything is better than what we've been eating for the past. well, I don't know how long we've been eating Lembas, but it gets quite old," Merry said thoughtfully.  
  
"What is Lembas," Harry asked?  
  
"It is an elfin wayebread that will fill a starving man's stomache with one bite," Pippin smiled, "The first time we had some, I had four."  
  
"It wasn't good," Merry said, "I had three and it smelled quite badley for the whole of that day."  
  
"One bite," said Ron, "But how can one bite fll you up?"  
  
"I have some here in pocket," said Pippin pulling a small bag from his pocket, "It may be stale by now. I don't know how well it will taste, it was soaked from the river. Want to try some?"  
  
"No thanx," said Ron looking at the lumpy piece of bread, "I think I'll pass."  
  
"Me too," Harry smiled wearily.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said putting it back in his pocket.  
  
They walked down the stairs and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked up to the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Piggle Wiggle," Harry said and the picture swung open.  
  
"Wow," said Merry and Pippin together, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Magic," Harry shrugged.  
  
They walked up to their room and found fourn tiny beds set up at the feet of the beds that had already been there. Harry told them that the bigger beds belonged to his friends Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Merry and Pippin gladly took the small beds which were very nice. Pippin quickly ran to the nearest bed and jumped on it. He lay his head on the pillow and then sat up.  
  
"Not bad," he said, "Not as good as the beds in Rivendell or Lorien though."  
  
And so they went down to the Great Hall and joined the rest of the school for dinner. Hermione, Frodo and Sam were already seated at the table when they arrived. Merry and Pippin sat down next to them and waited for the food to appear.  
  
"So, how was Divination," Hermione asked Harry and Ron?  
  
"I think Professor Trelawny scared them," Ron laughed.  
  
"They were sitting quietly looking around the room. I think Pippin had dosed off. Merry was about to when she." but Harry was cut off by the the doors banging open. Everyone in the hall turned to see who it was. There standing in the doorway was Legolas accompanied by a man clad in white. He looked somewhat like Dumbledore only younger.  
  
They made their way quickly to the teachers' table. Legolas walked over to Aragorn and smiled. Dumbledore came to the front of the table and smiled. He gave the man a hug and spoke quietly so that no one could hear.  
  
"G. G. Gandalf!" Frodo whispered.  
  
"It can't be," Sam said astonished.  
  
"But we saw him," Pippin muttered.  
  
"That thing took him," Merry whispered.  
  
Frodo stood slowly. His blue eyes sparkled with wonder. He walked slowly up to the man. The other Hobbits were close at his heels. The man turned and Frodo smiled brightly.  
  
"You're late," he said.  
  
"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins. nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means too," the man smiled.  
  
"Its wonderful to see you Gandalf," Frodo smiled and jumped into the wizard's arms.  
  
"Its good to see you too old friend," Gandalf smiled, "Its good to see all of you again."  
  
"What happened to you," Frodo asked? "Now is not the time for such tales. We should eat and then I must talk with Albus. I have much to tell him," Gandalf said, "Frodo, do not leave the school. Do not leave your room tonight. Always stay with someone. Never wonder alone."  
  
"But." Frodo started.  
  
"You will learn all you need to know when the time comes," Gandalf smiled, "Go, sit with your friends and enjoy this food. It is a good change from your Lembas is it not."  
  
"It is," Frodo smiled, "Come, Sam, Merry, Pippin, let us eat and hear what is to be said later."  
  
So they walked back to their table. All eyes were fixed on them as they walked back. No one had said anything that whole time. Gandalf took a seat next to Dumbledore and Dumbledore signaled the food to be served. He sat down and they started talking quietly not paying any attention for food.  
  
"So, does this mean you can't go to Hogsmead with us this weekend," Hermione asked?  
  
"What is Hogsmead," Frodo asked?  
  
"Hogsmead is a little wzarding village just outside the school grounds. Students third year and over are allowed to go there on the special weekends," Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, I guess we can't then," Frodo smiled.  
  
"Well, we'll bring you guys back some Birtie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Ron smiled, "I think you'll like them."  
  
"Flavored beans," Sam asked, "Like beans that you grow in the garden?"  
  
"No, they are candy," Harry said, "They look like beans but have different flavors. Just watch out for the bogie-flavored ones."  
  
"Yeah George swears he got one once," Ron added.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, the Fellowship met in Dumbledore's office. Gandalf explained briefly, how he defeated the Balrog and how he finally made it Galadrial.  
  
"She told me that word had been sent that the mission had failed when your boats overturned and no boides were found nor were there any traces that anything had left the river," Gandalf explained, "But I knew that it would take a lot more to dispose of them, so I began my search. I talked to many elves that saw you go over the falls. They watched as you disappeared into the mist. They did not find your bodies, so I went to examine the falls more closely. Then, a host fo Orcs came. They jumped right into the falls and disappeared. I was astonished. Then, the Raiths came. They too jumped into the falls, horses and all. I was cautious at first. I was curious, so me and Shadowfax jumped into the water as well. We found ourselves shrouded in mist and there was no ground to stand on. Then, we were on the banks of a strange yet familiar river. I looked around and I knew where I was. I found the trail that I was looking for. I followed it, careful to stay far from the Raiths. Then, I sensed someone was watching me. I stopped and found Legolas. Then we came here."  
  
"So, the Raiths have all come here," said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "There must be a new portal between our worlds."  
  
"Yes, now that we know what is really learking here, I fear for the safety of all the students," Gandalf said, "Some may beaable to defend themselves but the younger one."  
  
"Yes, they are looking for the Hobbits," Dumbledore asked?  
  
"They do not know which one posses the Ring, but they know that it is possessed by a halfling," said Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf," Frodo asked, "What will happen to all these good people?"  
  
"Do not worry, the castle is well protected," Dumbledore smiled, "I do not think it wise for anyone to go to places alone."  
  
"Do not let anyone go to Hogsmead, it si too dangerous," Gandalf said.  
  
"I will tell everyone of these events tomarrow at breakfast," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do we get second breakfast," Pippin whispered to Merry.  
  
"I don't think so," Merry sighed.  
  
"You are all free to go to bed now," Dumbledore smiled, "Do not let these events trouble your sleep tonight."  
  
And with that, the Fellowship departed and went their separate ways. Gandalf stayed with Dumbledore and Legolas and Gimli went with the Hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir went to the Defense Againist the Dark Arts office where two beds had been set up. The Hobbits walked to their beds and lay down to sleep. Legolas and Gimli stood guard outside the door. Despite what Dumbledore had said, the Hobbits did not sleep well that night knowing that they were bringing danger upion these people whom they had come to like very much. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay, I'm glad you all like my story. I hope I can finish it. Thanks for the reviews to the people that did. Any way, here's chapter 6. Don't worry, I will find the chapters names.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters and places featured in this story. Thank You  
  
Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
"I'm have ananouncment to make, please settle down," Dumbledore said at breakfast the next morning, "Now, this may be a dissappointment to some of you, but this weekends' Hogsmeade day has been canceled due to some unexpected events that have occurred."  
  
"I'm gonna kill those Hobbits, or whatever they are," Malfoy snarled to Crabbe and Goyle as the Great Hall erupted in noise.  
  
"Quiet, quiet please," said Dumbledore, "Thank you. Now, we have deemed that no one should leave the school alone. You should all travel in pairs. Do not leave your dormitories at night, under no circumstances may you leave." He looked at Harry briefly, "Prefects will fill you in on the matter after breakfast. So please go straight to your common rooms. Now, we should eat Tuck In."  
  
Everyone ate quite quickly because they wanted to know the reason they had these new rules. Harry and Ron kept asking the Hobbits but they wouldn't say anything. Even Merry and Pippin were quiet. So, after breakfast, everyone filed up to the dormitories.  
  
"Quiet! Quiet Please! I can't tell you if you aren't quiet," the Griffynor Prefect was saying. The students got quiet and the Prefect began to inform the students of their danger, "There is a great host of Orcs and Wraiths in the forest. They will do anything, kill anybody to get what they seek. If they find you, you most likely will not return. We do not know if they have found Hogsmeade yet, but this is just a safety precaution. If you do encounter one of these creatures. It would be best to hide. If they see you, you should try to get away using any means possible. It is best to travel in pairs or large groups. Do not travel alone. Use spells on them if they find you. That is all we can tell you. Keep safe and stay out of trouble. Thank you."  
  
The students were all very confused but most decided not to ask questions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts later that day and decided they would talk to Aragorn about the Orcs and Wraiths. The Hobbits decided they didn't want to go anywhere with Harry today so they said they would stay in the Common Room.  
  
"All right," Ron said, "Stay if you'd like. Maybe you can find something to do."  
  
"Yes, I think we will be fine," Frodo smiled weakly.  
  
So, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They took their usual seats and waited for Aragorn to come in. When the bell rang, he walked in quickly. Harry thought he saw the glint of something like a sword under Aragorn's cloak.  
  
"Alright class," Aragorn said, "You all know that there are Orcs and other fowl creatures learking here. I am going to tell you what you are up against." Hermione raised her hand quickly. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Will we be tested on this," she asked?  
  
"No, I do not think so. I am only going to be here for alittle while. I do not think your teacher will test you on this," Aragorn smiled, "Although you may be tested on this in real life if you are not careful. I have fought these things before. They are unlike anything you have ever seen or encountered before. The Wraiths. They are the most fowl creature you will ever see. And I hope that you never see one."  
  
The class was quiet. They wanted to learn more from this stranger. He seemed so wise and kingly at times. At others, he was just a man. A man who wanderered all the time.  
  
"Wraiths. They were once kings of men. They took the rings offered them and became the slaves of the Dark Lord Sauron. Nine of them. They are neither living nor dead. They can not see the living world that we are in, but they see in the shadow world, which you do not have to worry about. They have a very good sense of smell and even better sense of hearing. I tell you this, do not try and stab them with a blade you may have or any other weapon you may posscess. You will be turned into a Wraith like them. I may be able to help, but I do not know if you have the plants I need here. The only defense you can give yourself is fire. They hate fire. I do not know what spells you have for fire, but use them if you ever come in contact with them. I regret to say, if they stab you with their swords, you will be lost forever. You do not have the elfish medicine here that would be needed to bring you back."  
  
The class was shocked. They didn't know how they would be able to defeat something you cannot kill. They were quiet though, and listened to the rest of the lesson. Aragorn explained about the Orcs and he told of the creature Gollum that they had with them. He was careful to not say anything about the ring that Frodo bared. When class was over, the students were speechless. They didn't want to meet any of the creatures that Aragorn has spoke of. They all went to their next class quietly. All thinking of a way they could be saved if an Orc jumped out from behind the next corner.  
  
~*~  
  
When the kids had left the Common Room, the Hobbits decided they would leave too. They were going to go find Legolas and Gimli. None were reluctant to leave the castle. They needed to get out of the stuffy corridors and just relax. But they knew they couldn't just relax anywhere without the proper protection, not with the Wraiths after them again. So, they headed for Hagrid's cabin where they hoped Legolas would be. They knocked on the cabin and heard a great barking sound. They screamed and jumped back when the door opened. There stood Hagrid with Legolas and Gimli and a big dog.  
  
" Ello' young Hobbits. Ow' may I elp' yeh," Hagrid smiled.  
  
"We wish to see Legolas," Frodo said nervously watching the dog.  
  
"Well, come in then," he said opening the door.  
  
"If you don't mind, Legolas, we want to see the grounds a little more. We know we shouldn't be out alone, so we came to ask you if you would like to come with us," Frodo smiled hopefully.  
  
"Of course," said Legolas standing and coming to the door, "Hagrid, I will see you later."  
  
"Oh, Alrigh'" he said as they left.  
  
"Why did you ask me and not Aragorn or even Boromir," Legolas asked when they had got away from the cabin?  
  
"Well, Aragorn is teaching now. And I would ask Boromir, but for the warning in my heart," Frodo sighed, "I cannot get what Galadrial told me out of my head. I fear Boromir. I do not fear that you will take it from me. Even if I offer it to you freely." He held out the Ring for Legolas to see.  
  
Legolas stood for a moment as if in a deep thought. He smiled and bent down. He closed Frodo's hand and stood, "I will not take it form you. It would do great evil through me. I would never willingly take it, even if it was offered to me by the Counsil. I will protect you Ring Bearer."  
  
And so the Hobbits and the Elf wandered around the grounds joking and laughing and playing games. Frodo knew Legolas had passed the test. He only wished that he was back home in the Shire enjoying a party or just wandering in the woods. He knew that if he failed, life would never be the same.  
  
"But how can I accomplish my task if I am here on Earth. I fear that I will never return home. Poor Sam and Merry and Pippin. I can see it in their eyes. They long for the comforts of the Shire just as I do. Gandalf and Dumbledore will find a way to get us back. They will send us and the creatures of Mordor back and then I will not fail," Frodo thought as they walked along the shores of the lake.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like my story. I will try and post quickly, but I cannot promise anything, not with school going to start again. Oh, well. See Ya! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, some of you wondered where Legolas and Gimli are staying. Well, they are staying in Hagrid's cabin when they are not standing guard outside Harry's dorm room. Well, I hope that answers some of your questions and I'm sorry it is taking me so long to post. Anyway, TTFN!  
  
Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
Merry and Pippin sat in the common room eating some carrots that they barrowed from Hagrid and talking about the many things they used to do.  
  
"Do you remember Bilbo's 111th birthday," Merry asked looking at the fire?  
  
"That was fun," answered Pippin happily.  
  
"I miss the Shire," Merry said sadly.  
  
"Me too," Pippin sighed, "But, don't worry. We'll get back there again. Gandalf will get us back. And anyway, we can't let Frodo down. We have to be there for him."  
  
"You're right Pip," Merry smiled as Harry and Ron came in the door followed by two red headed twins that looked much like Ron, "Hello Ron, Harry."  
  
"Hey guys," Harry smiled.  
  
"We'd like you to meet Fred and George," Ron smiled stepping back so his brothers could be seen, "Fred, George, this Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Hello," Merry and Pippin said together.  
  
"I'm Fred and this is George," Fred smiled, "Mum said there was some strange visitors here so we had to come check it out."  
  
"We sent Ron an owl telling him to meet us outside here cause we wanted to meet you," George said.  
  
"What do you mean you sent him an owl," Merry asked?  
  
"Where did you say they were from," Fred whispered to Harry.  
  
"Middle Earth," Harry answered.  
  
"Whereever that is," Fred muttered.  
  
"They sent me a letter," Ron explained, "We use owls to carry our letters to different magic folk."  
  
"Tis' a strange place, this Earth," Pippin whispered to Merry.  
  
"Very strange," Merry sighed.  
  
"I hope that this doesn't offend you but, what are you," George asked?  
  
"We are Hobbits," Merry smiled standing up.  
  
"Or, as some people call us Halflings," Pippin said following suit.  
  
"Never heard of Hobbits or Halflings before," said Fred.  
  
"Not many people here have," Merry smiled, "Ron are these the your brothers that we were supposed to meet?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered, "We'd better get some sleep. We'll let you guys talk. And remember, you guys aren't supposed to be here so don't let anyone see you," Ron said going up the stairs followed by Harry.  
  
"Don't let anyone see who," said a sleepy voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hermione," Harry sighed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard voices and wanted to know who was still up, we have classes in the morning you know," Hermione said pushing her way past Harry and Ron, "What are you two doing here? You aren't supposed to be here. You know that."  
  
"Oh Great. Hello Hermione. Pleasant seeing.," George began.  
  
"Quiet Fred," Hermione snapped.  
  
"He's George. I'm Fred," Fred sighed, "Can't you tell us apart yet?"  
  
"Of course I can but not when I am woke up in the middle of the night," Hermione whispered angrily.  
  
"Oh calm down. We were leaving before anyone got up anyway," George said.  
  
"Well. I won't tell anyone. But I better not see you in the morning," she said turning and going back upstairs past Harry and Ron.  
  
"That was lucky," Ron whispered, "Better not talk to loudly. Anyway, see ya this summer."  
  
"Good to see you guys again," Harry waved and followed Ron upstairs.  
  
"Bye," the twins said together.  
  
So, the four trouble makers stayed downstairs all night talking about the many things they had done. The twins gave the Hobbits tips on where to go and what to do. And so the sun began to rise and the Hobbits found it hard to keep their eyes open. Fred and George said good-bye and snuck out of the common room and to the secret passage they had used to get in.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry got up the next morning and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They smiled when they passed Merry and Pippin asleep in the chairs. They went to breakfast and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Morning Harry," she answered not looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"What are you reading," Ron asked taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"A book on ancient creatures that have long been extinct from this world," she answered.  
  
Legolas walked over to the table and sat next to Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Where are Merry and Pippin," he asked?  
  
"They are asleep in the Common Room," Harry said.  
  
"Why are they not here stuffing their faces," Legolas smiled.  
  
"They stayed up too late," Ron said.  
  
"I see," Legolas said, "Well, remember to be careful out there. I must go check on them."  
  
"Bye," Frodo smiled as Legolas got up and left the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"We have care of Magical Creatures first," Ron said to Harry.  
  
So, they are and headed down to Hagrid's cabin. It was a quiet morning. The three friends walked silently towards the cabin with the other students. Before they got there, though, a strange creature ran out of the forest. It had a spear in its hand and a shield in its other hand. It roared and ran straight at Harry. The other students ran away. Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle were at the head of the group of retreating students. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards Hagrid's cabin as fast they could go. They were cut off by more monsters. The Orcs ran from the forest and surrounded them.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered.  
  
"Yes Ron," Harry whispered back.  
  
"I think we're gonna die," he squeaked.  
  
"Be quiet," Hermione said pulling out her wand, "I need to think of a good spell."  
  
But before she could do anything, the Orcs rushed in. The kids were sure they were gonna die. Suddenly a bright light flashed from Hermione's wand and stopped the nearest Orcs to her. It shrieked and ran off towards the forest. Before it got very far, it fell dead from an arrow to the head. The Orcs nearest to Harry and Ron flew backwards as Gimli rushed in, his new axe ready for battle. Legolas shot his arrows faster than Harry thought possible. Finally, all the Orcs were dead. The kids were very frightened but amazed.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said.  
  
"What were those," Harry asked?  
  
"Orcs," Gimli hissed, "Fowl creatures from the depths of Mordor."  
  
"Yes, Aragorn told us about them," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said to Legolas, "for saving us."  
  
"You welcome. Come now. Back to the castle. Go to your common room and tell Frodo not to leave. We need to talk to Albus," Legolas said walking towards the school followed by Gimli, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
A/N: Okay, so this chapter is not the best chapter in the world, but I'm running out of ideas. I hope you liked it though. I tried to focus more on Harry in this chapter but it didn't work out. Don't ask what spell Hermione used cause I have no clue. Please review. Tell me where I can change things and give me ideas. Thanks a lot. Bye Y'all! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Kay, I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry it is taking me soooooooooooooooooooo long to update. I have a lot of school stuff to do but don't worry, I will finish this story and I plan on writing more. Did I mention that I'm Really Sorry? Oh yeah and for you pplz who really want to get technical, if they could get back the way they came, there wouldn't be a story and if there was no story then you wouldn't be reading this. Okay, so the stupid portal thing, it is in the air and they don't exactly know where. It is invisible and even Gandalf doesn't know its exact location. That means that when the Fellowship goes back, they also have to take back the monsters with them. That is not an easy task. Okay, now that all of that is said, I will cont.  
  
Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
Boromir stood against the wall and Dumbledore's office listening to Harry describe what just happened outside. As Harry explained, Boromir's thoughts turned to Frodo and the Ring.  
  
"The Ring should have never been given to the Halfling. It should go to Gondor. We need it most. But we must get home first. Then." Boromir sighed and looked at Frodo sitting in front of him.  
  
"And then Legolas and Gimli saved us," Harry finished.  
  
"This is not good," Pippin whispered to Merry.  
  
"Quiet," Merry hissed looking at the two wizards in front of him.  
  
"Well, I am very concerned for everyone's safety," Dumbledore sighed at last.  
  
"Yes, but sending everyone home does no good. The servants will attack the train and kill everyone on it until they find the Ring," Gandalf said.  
  
"Yes, I know," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Merry, what's a train?" Pippin whispered.  
  
"Shut up Pippin. This is not the time," Merry said punching his friend in the arm.  
  
"Sorry," he said rubbing his arm  
  
"Well, classes can continue but we can't let the students leave the castle," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Gandalf," said Aragorn suddenly, "There is the other portal, the one you used to travel from Middle- Earth to here."  
  
"Yes, Aragorn. That may work, there is just the small problem of getting there and getting all of the monsters back without hurting anyone one," Gandalf closed his eyes in thought.  
  
"Where is this portal Gandalf," Frodo asked?  
  
"It is hidden just outside of London. It can be accessed from the train. If the train were to stop just before it arrived. We could get out and walk right to the spot where it is. Although, you must know exactly where it is and when it will be open," he said.  
  
"When is it open," Gimli asked?  
  
"I believe it will be open for only a short time next week. Wednesday, I think," Dumbledore said.  
  
"And today is what day here," Sam asked? "Today is Thursday," smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"So all we have to do is get these. things into the portal at the right time," Ron asked?  
  
"We, what do you mean we," Hermione protested.  
  
"We could help, couldn't we Professor," Harry asked ignoring Hermione?  
  
"I do not know," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"We can help. Really, I know some curses and I can use a sword," Harry said, "If there really are more, they could need our help."  
  
"Please," Ron smiled, "You have to!"  
  
"It would be too dangerous for such young people such as yourselves to be in such a fight as this may be," Aragorn said.  
  
"But look at them, they are even less skilled than us," Hermione protested pointing to the Hobbits.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't nice," Pippin huffed.  
  
"They have more skill than you perceive," Boromir smiled, "They can surprise you. They have done so many times while I have been with them."  
  
"But," Harry started.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have to say that I can not risk it," said Dumbledore solemnly, "You will stay here until their job is done. It is not safe"  
  
~*~ Later that day, on their way to the common room  
  
"That is not fair," Ron whined, "We can help them."  
  
"I know that and you know that, but Ron, maybe they are right. Maybe this is over our heads," said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"I agree with you Harry," Hermione nodded.  
  
"Of course you would," Ron muttered, "What if we sneak on the train with them. What if they don't know we are there until it is too late."  
  
"Ron, stop saying things like that. That could get us all killed," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Wait a minute. Ron, I like that idea," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, No," she said, "You cannot go. You heard Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"And we have been in this situation how many times. I mean, every year something big has happened. I have always been apart of the stopping of it and this doesn't seem too hard," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, we are totally capable of doing this," Ron nodded happily.  
  
"Well." Hermione started, "I guess we could, but I better start doing some research."  
  
"On what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wraiths and Orcs and things like that. There has to be more than what Aragorn taught us," she smiled running off to the library.  
  
"She is of her rocker," Ron muttered.  
  
"Yep," Harry nodded watching her ran away.  
  
~*~ Dinner that night  
  
"Everyone, I have some very important news," Dumbledore said gravely, "As you all know, there was a monster attack earlier today. We have decided to cancel classes until they are gone. I am setting very strict rules. No one is to travel alone. No one is to leave the dorm rooms at night. No one is to go outside the castle. Do not leave the castle at all. If these rules are broken, there will be severe punishment."  
  
The school was very scared anyway and none wished to brake these rules in fear of a painful death. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Our guests will be leaving tomorrow on the train. I will be going with them. I am leaving Professor McGonagall in charge of you all. When I feel that is safe, I will return and we will resume classes. Be careful tonight, everyone," Dumbledore dismissed the students.  
  
The hall was quiet with no one speaking. Everyone went to their common rooms and stayed there, everyone except Harry, Ron and Hermione. They went to the common room, of course, but they did not stay there. When the Hobbits gathered their things and prepared to leave, everyone bid them a fond farewell.  
  
" Good bye guys," Ron smiled.  
  
"We'll miss you," Hermione said pretending to cry.  
  
"We hope that we will meet you all again," Frodo smiled.  
  
"We may see each other sooner than you think," Harry muttered and gave each of the Hobbit's a hug, "Bye. And good luck."  
  
"Before we go," Pippin said looking at everyone, "I must know, what is a train?"  
  
"Come one Pip," Merry said pulling him out of the common room that was now filled with laughter.  
  
"Thank you again, Hermione for taking me to the kitchens. I will try some of the recipes when I get home," Sam said following the others out.  
  
"Good-bye Sam," Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
When they had gone, the common room emptied and Harry, Ron and Hermione put on the invisibility cloak and snuck out. They walked as quietly as they could without stepping on each others' feet. Finally, they came to the front doors and snuck outside. They ran as fast as they could around the lake to the train. When they got there, the train was already waiting for its passengers. They snuck inside, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't see them if they passed his cabin. Thankfully, no one was on yet. They found a cabin at the very back and waited. They heard the other passengers get on and then, the train began to move. They heard a sound that was unlike anything they had ever heard. It made their hearts go cold. It was the cry of the Nazgul. They were coming.  
  
A/N: Okay, so how do you like it. I know my whole story has grammical errors and I plan to fix them once I finish this story. As you can see, I am coming very close to finishing it. Maybe one more chapter and an Epilogue. Oh well, please review. Give me ideas for the next chapter. I know this one was kinda short and boring so I need the last one to be good. Anywho. thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love them. Kay, Bye! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
Frodo followed the rest of the Fellowship around the lake and to the train. Pippin was taken aback at the sight of the train. He had never seen such a thing nor had any of the Hobbits. Frodo was awed. The train was roaring and letting off steam as they entered the front of the train. He followed his friends to a cabin in the middle of the train and sat down next to Sam.  
  
"Well, this is it," Sam mumbled, "We're goin' home."  
  
"Not yet, Sam. Do not forget the errand we are on," Frodo smiled.  
  
"I know Mr. Frodo. I just meant we're goin' home. Back to Middle- Earth. I like it better there," Sam smiled.  
  
"Anyone want a carrot," Pippin asked pulling a bunch of carrots from his pocket.  
  
The Hobbits each took one willingly. They started eating and Hagrid, who was going to help fight, stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Are those me carrots," he asked roughly.  
  
"No," Pippin blushed trying to hide his.  
  
"You are so much like Fred and George," Hagrid smiled.  
  
"I know, they are really neat. They have some really good ideas," Pippin said being elbowed by Merry, "At least. that's what we have been told."  
  
"Righ'." and he went to an empty cabin next to theirs'.  
  
The train began to move. This scared Pippin a little but it was nothing compared to the sound that was heard. A scream, like that of a screech owl and an elk mixed together and in lots of pain, was heard near the train. Frodo went white and began to sink from his seat. He clutched at his chest and breathed deep and just as he was about to hit the floor, he was caught by a large pair of hands.  
  
"On your feet Frodo," Aragorn said lifting him up, "Come on."  
  
Frodo looked at Aragorn sadly. He sat down again. Pippin looked out the window. What he saw was two black riders following the train. He also saw countless Orcs running along and ahead of the train. He turned to Frodo who only nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and looked out his window. To his dismay, three black riders were riding along side the train. "We're in trouble," Ron whispered quietly.  
  
"Fire," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What," Ron asked?  
  
"Fire. The black rider things don't like fire, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Right," Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione looked out the door of their cabin to see if anyone was coming. There was no one close. She could see Aragorn step into a cabin at the front of the train and Pippin dodge in and out of cabins exploring and making his way towards the back.  
  
"Pippin may be back here soon," she said.  
  
"We have time. What are we going to do," Harry thought aloud, "What spells can we use?"  
  
"Shh.," Ron said, "Someone's coming."  
  
Hermione peeked out and saw Pippin just outside their door. Pippin saw them as well.  
  
"Hey," he said coming into the cabin, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Nice going, we could have just put on the cloak but nooo, you had to look," Ron muttered.  
  
"We're here to help," Harry whispered, "Don't tell them."  
  
"But, this is really dangerous," Pippin said.  
  
"We know, and we want to help," Harry said as Merry came up behind Pippin, "Hello Merry."  
  
"Hey you guys." Merry started.  
  
"Aren't supposed to be here, ya we know," Ron said as the nearest train door burst open revealing a black rider with a sword, "Ahh!"  
  
"Merry, Pippin quick. Put this on," Harry said grabbing them and putting his cloak over them, "Stay back."  
  
Four more riders entered from other doors on the train. The rider nearest the kids laughed. They pulled out their wands.  
  
"Stay back," Harry said again.  
  
"Give me the Halflings," it hissed.  
  
"No," Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Then you shall pay," It hissed again advancing slowly.  
  
"Ron lifted his wand and pointed it shakily at the rider. He said a few indistinguishable words and a small fire ball shot from the end of his wand. It hit the Nazgul and it hissed in rage. This tiny fire was not enough to stop it. Harry and Hermione fired fire at it too. Again and again the rider was hit. Finally, there was enough fire to really hurt it. Harry walked towards the rider with his wand pointed outward. The rider stepped back. Finally, it came to the open door. It had no where to go. Harry said a few quiet words and a large fire ball hot forth from his wand. It hit the rider sending it flying out the door into a field.  
  
"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed from behind him.  
  
"Harry," Ron yelled.  
  
Harry turned around to see a rider attacking his friends. He wasn't fast enough though. The rider grabbed them and threw them into a cabin. Neither of them moved. Harry ran to them. No matter what he did, he couldn't wake them. The rider sniffed loudly. It could smell Merry and Pippin but it could not see them. They were invisible but not in the shadow realm that the riders could see. Harry shivered. He walked slowly towards the rider with his wand outstretched.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry and Pippin watched in amazement as the kids attacked the rider. Just seeing the rider made them feel weak and sick. Pippin began to feel drowsy. He thought of his home back in the Shire. Merry felt sleepy but stayed awake. Then the next rider came. They knew it could smell them and this didn't help their tiredness any. Slowly they both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo sat quietly next to Sam, trying to not look out the window. Merry and Pippin went to explore. Aragorn came in and sat with the Hobbits.  
  
"How are you feeling, Frodo," he asked?  
  
"I am fine," Frodo replied quietly.  
  
When Aragorn left, Sam said, "Mr. Frodo. You know it and I know it. You are not fine. You're always so pale and sad. It's the Ring."  
  
"Yes Sam. The Ring is a powerful object that I must carry but I will bear this burden until the end. I will not fail all of Middle Earth," Frodo said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Frodo, but." but Sam was cut short by a large blasting sound from outside the cabin.  
  
Sam jumped up and looked out the door. To his horror he saw two Wraiths in front of him and three down the other end of the train. He quickly shut the door, a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
"What is it Sam," Frodo asked?  
  
"Wraiths," Sam breathed as Frodo winced in pain and clutched his chest. Sam ran over to him and caught him before he hit the ground, "It's okay Frodo. I'm here. They won't get you, not with Samwise Gamgee on the guard," Sam tried to smile.  
  
The two Hobbits were quiet. They could hear some commotion from far down the train. They heard footsteps coming down the corridor and they heard the faint sniffing sound of the Wraiths searching for the Ring. Frodo felt a strong desire to put on the Ring. The only thing that stopped him was Sam's gentle touch. Frodo watched Sam. He saw the look of worry, and anger, and courage that was on Sam's face. Then the door burst open. In it stood a Wraith.  
  
It was tall and menacing. It struck fear into both of their hearts. They could see another Wraith behind the first. It was entering the room where Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli were sitting. They could see their friends standing in ready position. They could see the looks of fear on their faces. The Hobbits were in trouble. No one could help them. Sam fumbled with the hilt of his sword with his empty hand. He finally got it drawn and held it up in front of him. The sword was shaky.  
  
"Stay back you." he stammered, "Or I'll have you."  
  
"Fool," the rider hissed walking forward with its hand extended, "Come to me."  
  
Frodo felt himself trying to get up. Sam had a firm grip on him but Frodo couldn't stop himself. He struggled with all his might. He was too weak to get free from Sam's grip. Suddenly the Wraith hissed with pain. It turned around to reveal an arrow stuck from his back. The other Wraith had disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
When the other Wraith had been shot away by a ball of fire, Legolas shot his bow at the one advancing on Frodo and Sam. He knew he could not kill it, but he had to do something. He fired and hit it right in the center of the back. The Wraith spun around and hissed angrily. Suddenly, it turned and faced down the corridor. Legolas did not know why. Then suddenly, a great ball of fire shot forth from the hall. The Wraith shot away down the hall. Albus and Gandalf ran by quickly. Legolas did not see what happened next, but he heard a horrible scream that was nothing like anything he had ever heard before. The four friends immediately ran over to the Hobbits.  
  
"Are you okay," Boromir asked?  
  
"Where's Merry and Pippin," Aragorn asked suddenly.  
  
"We're fine. Merry and Pippin went exploring and didn't come back," Sam said.  
  
"That is not good," Gimli said, "Let us go find them."  
  
"There is no need I fear," said Albus coming up behind them.  
  
"Why," Boromir asked?  
  
"Look," Gandalf said pointing down the end of the train.  
  
There they saw one more Wraith. In front of it was a boy, Harry. He was fighting it. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. Everyone watched quietly.  
  
A/N: Finally, I have done it. I finished chapter Nine. Hurray. Thank you all for the great reviews. I am so happy you all like it. Okay, so I wrote it so that there will be about three more chapters before the Epilogue. I have gotten some good ideas from all of you and I thank you. I will try to use some of them in my story, the ones that I haven't already put in. Anyway. I will try and get the next chapter up, but until I get out of Driver's Ed, it will be awhile before that happens. Bare with me here on the time. I will post As Soon As I Can. I got to go to be now. Bye! 


	11. Chapter 10

~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
Harry advanced slowly on the rider. His wand was outstretched. The rider turned around with its sword drawn. Harry fired a small fireball at it, but it dodged easily. The rider was now standing in front of Ron and Hermione. Harry knew he couldn't fire for his friend's safety. The rider laughed a cold, unearthly laugh. It quickly turned towards the two laying on the floor. Both of them were now beginning to wake up. The rider lifted its sword slowly. The sword as if in slow motion. It fell towards Ron. Ron tried to move but was not quick enough. The sword struck him in his right arm. Ron yelled in pain and Hermione screamed. Harry's anger overtook him. He quickly shot a fireball at the rider. It hit directly. The rider shrieked and knowing that it was beat, ran to an open train door and leapt out. Harry ran to friend.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you okay," he asked, but Ron could not hear him. The pain was too great for him to bare. He saw Harry's face going in and out of focus but he was deaf to the sounds around him. His eyes began to close and then a jolt of pain shot threw his arm and again he yelled in pain, "Ron!"  
  
~*~  
  
Merry and Pippin were still asleep when the Wraith stabbed Ron. As soon as the rider left the train, they began to rouse. Still wearing the invisibility cloak, which was much too big for them, they staggered out into the hall. They saw Harry kneeling next to Ron and the Fellowship and Dumbldore running down the hall. They watched as everyone came.  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry said frantically, "I didn't. I mean. well. It was an accident."  
  
"Harry, it is okay," Albus said, "Ron should be fine. With the skills of an elf here to help, he will be fine. Though I am disappointed in you. This is very dangerous."  
  
"But he showed he could do it. He held his own," Hermione chirped, "Against two riders. We didn't do much."  
  
"What is done is done. There is no turning back. Our mission has begun and we must finish it," Albus sighed.  
  
"But there is still the matter of Merry and Pippin," Legolas said, "Where are they?"  
  
Merry and Pippin started to snicker at this. Everyone heard them but only Gandalf and Dumbledore knew where they were. The two older wizards just smiled. Merry and Pippin walked straight into Frodo. Frodo jumped and hid behind Aragorn. Merry and Pippin laughed loudly this time but still they were not found. They stopped laughing and tip-toed past their friends. As they passed, Gandalf stepped on the end of the cloak which was dragging along behind them. They snickered again now in full view.  
  
"Excuse me," Gandalf said.  
  
Merry and Pippin stopped. They turned around slowly and saw the cloak on the floor. They smiled and walked back over.  
  
"We have been caught," Merry sighed.  
  
"We shall return to our doom," Pippin said sadly.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh and the turned back to Ron, "Dumbledore, sir. What about Ron?"  
  
"Legolas, will you please take Ron into a cabin and help him with his wound," Gandalf asked?  
  
Legolas nodded and walked over to where the red haired boy lay. He picked Ron up and carried him to an empty cabin. Legolas laid him down on the seat and pulled the door shut.  
  
Harry and Hermione followed Dumbledore and the others up to the front of the train. There they waited. Harry looked out the window most of the time. Occasionally he would catch a glimpse of black in the trees, but none tried to get on the train again.  
  
As Harry watched out the window, he noticed a bridge coming up. He thought nothing of it, but as they got closer, he noticed little black dots all over it. As he looked closer, he saw that they were hideous monsters chopping away at the bridge that didn't look like it could take much more of that.  
  
"Professor," He said nervously, "Look, on the bridge."  
  
Dumbldore looked at the bridge and said, "Oh dear. This is not good. But I think we can handle it. Gandalf, what do you think?"  
  
"Yes, I think we can handle it just fine," he smiled, "Come with me now then."  
  
So the two wizards stood and left the cabin. Hermione and Harry sat alone. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli sat in the cabin next to them and the Hobbits were in the cabin across from them.  
  
"Ron's will be okay Harry," Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know," he nodded, "I should have done something. I could have stopped it."  
  
"It's not your fault Harry. Believe me, I couldn't do anything either. I would have, but I couldn't. Neither could you or Ron or even Dumbledore. Its no one's fault," she said.  
  
"Yes it is," came a soft voice from the door, "Its my fault. If I had never brought the Ring here, none of this would have ever happened."  
  
"Oh Frodo. Its not your fault either. You didn't chose to come here. It wasn't your fault," Hermione said.  
  
"Remember what Gandalf said Mr. Frodo," Sam said coming up behind him, "So do all live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. What is for them is to decided what to do with the time they are given. You didn't chose this path, and you didn't know we would come here. But now, we all have decide what we are going to do. Come on Mr. Frodo, let's leave them be."  
  
"You are right Sam," Frodo said following Sam back out and closing Harry's door.  
  
"They are very smart for their size," Harry smiled, "They may be smarter than you."  
  
"I doubt that," said Hermione huffily.  
  
Harry turned back to his window, smiling now. He watched as the bridge got ever closer. Finally, they began to cross the bridge. He looked down at the bottom to see all the Orcs laughing and pointing. Harry heard the bridge creaking and groaning under their weight. He held his breathe waiting for the bridge to collapse and send them all to their doom, but it never happened. When they had crossed the bridge safely, he looked back. The Orcs were all angry and yelling. Most had climbed back up to see why their plan hadn't worked. He watched as the bridge began to break and fall down upon them. There was a great cloud of dust and when it cleared, nothing was left alive on the ground. They turned a corner and the bridge passed out of view. Not long after, Dumbledore and Gandalf came back and sat down.  
  
"What did you do," Hermione asked? "That is for us to know," Dumbledore winked at Harry who only smiled.  
  
The rest of the ride was almost uneventful. No one talked. No one moved. It was a very dead place. Dumbledore and Gandalf spoke quietly to each other from time to time. Nothing more. Then there was a soft knock on Harry's cabin door. Harry stood up and walked over to it. He pulled it open slowly and outside stood Ron. His arm was in a make-shift sling but he was smiling.  
  
"Ron," Harry exclaimed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what," Ron asked smiling.  
  
"For letting you get stabbed," Harry said.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. Legolas healed my right up. I just can't use my arm. That means I can't use my wand arm," he smiled.  
  
"Ron, I'm so glad you're okay," Hermione said jumping up and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey, watch the arm," Ron said pulling back, "Its sore. I'm not supposed to use it for like a week or something like that."  
  
"Come in and sit down," Dumbledore said to the kids, "You may want to rest a little before we get there and I do not believe that Mr. Weasley will wish to stand there for the rest of his life."  
  
So, Ron sat down next to Harry. They talked for awhile and then Ron said he felt a little sleepy. Gandalf said this was because of the wound. Harry too decided he should get a little sleep. So, the kids slept for the rest of the train ride. Harry woke up to his name being called.  
  
"Its too early to go to classes," he whined.  
  
"Harry, classes are the last thing you need to worry about. We have to help Frodo. Look out the window," Hermione said annoyed.  
  
Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window and saw a line of Orcs and five riders ready to fight. He blinked and stood up and pulled his wand out.  
  
"I'm ready," He said firmly.  
  
A/N: Yay! I slacked off for a while but hey. I'm sorry and I finally got uneventful chapter 10 up. I am quite please and sad that I am almost done so I plan to write a sequel. Yay! But first, due to popular demand I am going to go back and change my grammar and spelling mistakes and repost the chapters. Thank you all for you support and I urge you all to check out my Harry Potter RPG site at: http://georgesparadise.proboards10.com That's all for now. Bye. 


	12. Chapter 11

~*~ Chapter 11 ~*~  
  
Merry and Pippin looked out the window when they stopped and saw, to their horror, almost a thousand Orcs and Five Wraiths and Gollum. They looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Are you ready Pip," Merry asked?  
  
"Uh. Yes," he smiled, "I hope I am anyway."  
  
"Come on little ones," Boromir said from the door, "We will protect you." "I don't like him," Pippin whispered to Merry as they followed him out.  
  
"Neither do I," Merry replied.  
  
On their way out, they met Harry. They all walked out together quietly. No one spoke, not Dumbledore, not Gandalf, not anyone.  
  
"Gandalf," Frodo whispered as they stood ready to face the line.  
  
"Yes Frodo," Gandalf asked?  
  
"Are we going to die," he asked?  
  
"Of course not," Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Give us the Halflings," the Wraith leader hissed.  
  
"They has the Precious," Gollum whispered, "We want's it, yesss. We must have it, Gollum. Gollum. We must not let them take it. We must not let Him have it, nooo Precious."  
  
"I said give us the Halflings," the Wraith hissed again.  
  
"Just a little longer," Dumbledore whispered, "Keep them occupied. Don't let them attack."  
  
"But why would you want such ugly, stupid, boring people like them," Hermione asked?  
  
"One of them has something we want," it hissed.  
  
"How do you know? What if they lost it or gave it to someone else. I mean, what if I have it or him or him," Hermione said pointing at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Then we will take you three as well as the Halflings," it said.  
  
It was again quiet. No one spoke. Then the landscape behind the Orcs began to ripple and wave. A large circle or golden light appeared behind them. The Orcs began to panic, not knowing what to do, they tried to run.  
  
"Stupefy," Dumbledore yelled as the Orcs ran.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same. They froze the outer circle and the other's couldn't get out. The Wraith hissed angrily.  
  
"I will have the Halflings," it said charging forward but at the same moment a great army of Elves on horseback emerged from the portal.  
  
"Stupefy," Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled pointing at the Wraith who stopped but was unaffected by their spell.  
  
The Elves circled around the monsters and sent the Wraith back towards the circle. The Orcs the were frozen became unfrozen and were even more scared than before. The Elves closed the circle around them and forced them toward the portal. The first Orcs fell through it as the Elves closed in. They continued closing the circle until all that was left were the Wraiths. The Wraiths hissed and turned their horses through the portal. The Elves followed. One of them turned around and rode towards the company. Pippin looked up from the place he had been laying with his head covered.  
  
"Are they gone Merry," he asked.  
  
"They're gone Pippin," Merry said with a laugh, "I thought you would be better since we attacked that Troll."  
  
"That was different," Pippin said standing up and wiping his hands on his pants, "We had a reason to fight."  
  
"I love you Pippin," Merry said giving him a hug.  
  
"Ew! Yuck! Let go of me," Pippin said jumping out his cousins arms.  
  
"I'm your cousin, I'm allowed to say I love you. And any way, I don't love you like that. I have someone back home. She is very pretty," Merry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who! Who! Come on Merry," Pippin said with a smile.  
  
The others watched Merry and Pippin and laughed the whole time. The horse finally reached them. Frodo recognized the Elf as Haladir.  
  
"Haladir," Legolas smiled, "Amin mellon, what are you doing here?"  
  
Haladir smiled and dismounted from his horse, "Gandalf told us where you were before he came looking for you. He told us to be ready with a great army. But, come quickly all of you. We must get back before the portal closes."  
  
"I am afraid he is right," Gandalf said, "We better go. We don't have much time."  
  
"Say your good-byes quickly," Dumbledore said.  
  
The Hobbits said good-bye to Harry and Ron and Hermione. Gandalf said good-bye to his brother. When all had finished, they walked over to the portal. Pippin turned around and waved before they all disappeared through the portal.  
  
Harry felt strangely attached to the four Hobbits once they were gone. Dumbledore herded them back to the train and they rode back to the castle with no talking. Once they got there, Dumbledore sent them up to their rooms and told them to get some sleep and to not come back down until they were well rested.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered from his bed.  
  
"What," Harry asked?  
  
"Will we ever see them again?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Ron began again.  
  
"Ron, get some sleep. You need it more than I do," Harry smiled to himself.  
  
"Alright," Ron sighed turning over on his good side, "Good night Harry."  
  
"Good morning Ron," Harry smiled watching the sun slowly rising over the forest out of the window. "Right," Ron said falling asleep instantly.  
  
Harry finished the year out, not eventful at all. Ron often got sick over the rest of the year. Dumbledore said it was because of his arm. Hermione aced her tests and Ron and Harry did fine. They went home at the end of the year wondering if they would ever see the Fellowship again.  
  
A/N: Okay so sue me if this chapter sucks. I know it does but I ran out of ideas. I hope you like my story and I will get the Epilogue up very soon. Thank you everyone for your support. Please R&R! Bye. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue ~*~  
  
Frodo woke up laying on the green grass of Lothlorien. His friends were all laying asleep with smiles on their faces. He sat up and began to wonder about the strange dream. Was it real? If it was, where was Gandalf? He didn't know what to think. He sat there in silence for a long time. His mind was racing with many thoughts. He thought about his mission. He thought about his dream. He thought about his companions.  
  
"I wish I was back in the Shire," he thought aloud to himself.  
  
"We all do," Sam said sitting down next to him, "Come on, you need to rest, you've been sitting up all night. We're leavin' in the morning. "  
  
"Leaving, but we've only just arrived," Frodo said quietly.  
  
"Did you have a dream too," Sam asked suddenly, "About Dumbledore, and Harry Potter."  
  
"And Quiddtich," came Pippin and Merry's voices from behind.  
  
"How strange," Frodo thought, "Maybe it wasn't a dream."  
  
"I don't know," Sam said, "At any rate, we've got a long boat ride ahead of us. We can talk to Strider. We all need to rest."  
  
"Yes young Halfling, you should sleep. All of you need rest." it was Legolas standing in front of them now, "Especially, you Ring Bearer."  
  
"I know," said Frodo laying down and closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep.  
  
Sam watched his master for awhile before he too went to sleep. None of them knew if they had all shared a dream or if it had been real. They didn't know if Earth was real but Pippin's dreams were filled with Quidditch.  
  
A/N: Kay, I'm finished. I will now begin the revising process. Thank you all for your comments and I hope to write a sequel. Sorry this was so short. 


End file.
